The Morning After
by Tamara Raditz
Summary: Trunks blinked. That still left two mysteries. One: why was he naked? And two: why was Pan in his bed WHILE he was naked? Pan opened her eyes. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: FANfiction. FAAANNNfiction...

A Pan and Trunks fic! -squeals like the little fangirl she is- Oneshot! Dedicated to 2D2LA, for living with 14 other people with no manga! Like? TELL ME!

* * *

Trunks yawned and started to wake up. He stretched, rolled over and one arm went over the sleeping figure next him. That made him give a mental blink. Then shrugging it off, he rubbed his nose in the persons hair, still not opening his eyes.

_Mmm, that smells good... Wait, I don't remember inviting a woman to my bed last night..._ That made Trunks open his eyes with a frown. That wasn't the sort of thing you could forget easily, unless you were drunk... Trunks' eyes widened. Crud. He HAD been drunk. But it was for a good cause. Pan's twenty-first birthday had been the day before, and many had drunk. But not Panny. Alright, maybe a little, but only Trunks and Goten had teased her into it. She claimed that she had never been drunk, and would never be drunk.

Trunks suddenly smiled. Twenty-one. Little, Panny was twenty-one. Well he guessed he could no longer refer to her as "Little" Panny. Panny yes, but not little. It had been less than a decade ago that she had snuck on board the ship and went around the Universe with him and Goku. Less than a decade since he had started having to protect her from the messes she more often than not had created. Admittedly, as she had grown older she had also stopped creating so much havoc. She was definately still tempermental, but hey, that was the Panny he knew and loved.

The woman in his arms rolled over, still sleeping.

Trunks nearly screamed. Pan! It was Pan! What the HELL was _**she**_ doing in his bed?! Dear Kami, if what he thought had happened last night, he was dead! Gohan was going to kill him! And Videl!

_I'm screwed, so totally screwed!_

-Literally AND figuretively!-

_SHUT UP! _He silently screamed at the voice in his head. _Alright, Trunks, calm down. Your death warrent has not been signed yet... First thing first, establish what happened last night._

-You drank, got drunk and slept with your best friend's neice.-

_Oh dear Dende... Wait, are we clothed? _He could feel cloth against his skin. Quietly, he took a peek underneath the blanket. He was naked. _No... Please no..._

Holding his breath, he looked at Pan underneath the blanket. _SWEET KAMI! SHE'S FULLY CLOTHED! WE DIDN'T! I'M NOT GONNA DIE!_

Trunks blinked. That still left two mysteries. One: why was he naked? And two: why was Pan in his bed WHILE he was naked?

Pan opened her eyes.

"Umm... Good morning, Trunks?" she gave him a small smile.

"Umm... Good morning. Yeah." There was a slightly uncomfortable silence, until Trunks broke it. "Uh, why am I naked?"

Pan blinked, and her smile widened into a grin. "You really don't remember last night, do you?"

Trunks silently shook his head. "Please, enlighten me with what delights you so obviously."

"You got drunk."

"And what does that have to do with me being naked and you in my bed?"

"Everything. You, ahh, decided it would be a good idea to do a streak."

Trunks immediately felt himself start to blush.

_Out of the idiotic things I could do, I chose to streak... Kill me now..._

"Alright, that explains the nakedness. But still leaves you..."

"As you streaked past me, you decided it would be a good idea to drag me behind you by the wrist. And as you grabbed and started dragging me, you were'nt looking where you were going and... Ran full speed into the Gravity Room wall."

Dear Kami, the one thing that could stop a running Saiyan in his steps had been the thing he ran into. But he and Mr Gravity Room Wall were old friends, having met repeatedly during his younger years.

"Unfortunately, you knocked yourself out, with my wrist still in your grip. Since we couldn't pry your fingers off my wrist..." she held the aforementioned wrist up, and there were bruise marks on it. "...so I had to go to bed with you."

"Sorry, Pan."

"Don't worry about it. The entertainment was worth it. And by the way... We video taped the whole thing."

Trunks groaned. He would never hear the end of this.


End file.
